Terrahawks: Enemy Unknown
by Courier999
Summary: A reimagining of Gerry Anderson's cult classic TV series "Terrahawks". Rated T for scary content, sexual innuendos, and language. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

TERRAHAWKS: Enemy Unknown

_Terrahawks_ is property of Southern Star Media.

Chapter 1: Dark Moon Rising

AMAZONIS PLANITIA, MARS:

GOOD FRIDAY, 2020

"_Planet Mars. A stepping stone towards planet Earth, and a step closer to the enthrallment of the species known as humanity_."

Those eerie words hung over the base radio like an axe.

"Activate distress beacon. Set for 579 UHF." the commander ordered.

The computer processed the order and began to play the message.

"_Terrahawks, this is Lowell Base, Mars. We are an unarmed research facility. We are broadcasting the following in all Earth languages. Mayday! pomogite! aider! hilfe! helpen! hulp! msaada! pomocy-_"

An orbital bombardment cut the message off as the base was wiped from the face of Mars. High above the planet's surface, the attackers' ships gathered around a central ring and docked. A smaller command ship occupied the center of the ring, and the assembled super-ship landed on the site of Lowell Base.

"_Now, to begin the enslavement of mankind…_" the voice whispered as one of the ships left Mars.

ESMERALDAS, ECUADOR:

A white colonial house loomed over a rolling lawn in the middle of the jungle. Apart from its location, nothing would have seemed out of the ordinary at a glance. However, it was far from an ordinary house. Beneath it was a sprawling underground complex known as the Hawknest: the main headquarters of the Terrahawks.

"Hiro, what's the story here?"

Lieutenant Hiro looked up from his workstation inside the Terrahawks' primary transport craft, the Battlehawk.

"Hiro?"

"Doctor Ninestein, we are still working on the exact-"

"I want the abridged version."

Hiro turned around to face his boss, the eminent Doctor "Tiger" Ninestein.

"The Mars base was destroyed by orbital bombardment, presumably by whatever that thing on the site is."

Just then, the video recording showed one of the components of the invaders' base lifting off from the surface of Mars. Ninestein turned to the lieutenant.

"Hiro, I think it's time for you to go back up."

"Ten-ten."

Hiro walked out of the Battlehawk and made his way to the shuttle facility.

_Well, at least we're prepared now_. he thought as he walked.

Half an hour later, Hiro arrived at the shuttle launch. Preflight checks had been completed earlier. He grinned as he put on his flight suit and boarded the shuttle, which the team had taken to calling the Treehawk for some reason. He wasn't sure why, but perhaps the disguising of the launch pad as an oak tree had something to do with it.

"_Hiro, you are clear for ten-fifty_." Ninestein announced over Treehawk's radio.

"Hawknest. Ten-ten."

As the faux oak tree opened up, Hiro jockeyed the throttle to full power, smiling as the familiar sense of the G-forces slammed him into his seat.

_It's good to be back_.

"I take it that roaring sound was Hiro lifting off, Tiger."

Ninestein turned to face the source of the remark. In this case, it was Captain Katherine Westly. Or as the public called her, "Kate Kestrel".

"It was, Kate."

"Anyways, I was wondering if the destruction of the Mars base would impact my tour schedule-"

Ninestein rolled his eyes.

"Welcome aboard, Lieutenant."

Hiro waved at the battleship-gray spheroid that greeted him as he disembarked from Treehawk. A red band with yellow sergeant's strips adorned its "forehead".

"Space Sergeant 101, I presume?"

"You presumed right, sir."

"All is quiet on the front?"

"It's never quiet here, sir. We are but sentinels, watching the heavens for as much as a whisper."

"And the Mars invasion?"

"Highest priority. If those invaders get to Earth, my boys here on Spacehawk will have locked onto it and opened fire before they can even hail."

Hiro inwardly smiled. His student had done well in his absence.

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

The location of Hawknest was determined by cross-referencing the location given in the show's introduction sequence with Google Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Contact

A blaring klaxon awakened Hiro from his slumber.

_101, this had better be important_.

The lieutenant shambled into his blue-green jumpsuit as he ran to Spacehawk's CIC.

"Space Sergeant, what is going on?"

The spherical robot swiveled around on his perch.

"Sir, we have a contact on sensors, and it's moving fast. Trajectory is consistent with Mars-to-Earth transfer."

Back at Hawknest, Ninestein was playing an antique video game on Battlehawk's computer systems when Hiro called.

"_Doctor Ninestein, we have something._"

"Hiro, you caught me at a bad time-"

Ninestein felt an elbow hit his ribs.

"It's all yours, Mary."

Captain Mary Falconer rose from her chair and approached the screen.

"What is it, Lieutenant?"

"_It's a contact heading from Mars. It's not responding to our hailing frequencies, and it's not on any Earth database._"

Ninestein paused.

"Track it down."

Hours passed as Spacehawk kept the contact on its sensors. Around 0500 the next morning, something interesting happened.

"_Contact's entering Earth's atmosphere._" Hiro announced.

"Where's it touching down?"

"_Projected landing site: Woomera, Australia_."

"Got it."

Mary turned to another spherical robot.

"Sergeant-Major, we'll need a hundred of your men."

The robot blinked for a moment.

"Uh-"

"Zero, just do it. We've got a contact."

"On it, sah!"

Zero leapt off his perch and disappeared.

"Get Hawkwing ready."

A buzzing noise awakened Kate from her slumber.

"Tiger, what's going on?"

"_Contact. Get Hawkeye out of bed_."

Kate sighed as she turned around to a nearby cot. Sprawled across it was Lieutenant Hedly Howard Henderson III, aka "Hawkeye."

"Hawkeye, get up."

"But mom, it's a Saturday!"

"We have a ten-forty. Move it."

Hawkeye shot out of bed, clad solely in a sleeveless shirt and a pair of boxer shorts.

Within fifteen minutes, the two were en route to Hawkwing's launch hangar. Before them was the Terrahawks' main all-purpose fighter aircraft. Suspended above the main aircraft was its namesake wing, which served as a source of auxiliary fuel and main firepower.

"Hawkeye, get into your perch."

The lieutenant rolled his eyes as he was loaded into the gunner's pod, all the while muttering about how uncomfortable it was in comparison to the pilot's pod below.

"_Hawking, you have ten-fifty_."

"Hawknest. Ten-ten."

The mounted aircraft began to accelerate as it was pushed along by a ceiling-mounted catapult. Outside, a whirlpool formed in a nearby lake. The hangar doors opened, and Hawkwing rose from the lake.

"Airborne."

"Prepare for takeoff." Ninestein ordered.

"Ten-ten." Mary replied as she fastened herself into her chair.

The Battlehawk turned 90 degrees and began moving forward toward its launch pad.

"All systems go." Mary announced.

The launchpad rose up to the surface, and its two pilots triggered the vertical engines. Battlehawk roared to life as it blasted off into the air.

0700 GMT:

It was still night when Battlehawk landed in the Australian outback. The air was still, hot, and dry.

"Zeroids, prepare for insertion."

A small battalion of spherical robots fell from Battlehawk.

BOOTING…

CENTRAL PROCESSING: ONLINE

SPEECH: ONLINE

WEAPONRY: ONLINE

LOW-LIGHT VISION: ONLINE

SENSORS: ONLINE

: ONLINE

"Sah, we're on the ground!" Zero announced

"_Good to hear. Fan out and look for that contact_.

The sergeant-major sent the command to the rest of the Zeroids, and the hunt was on.

0730 GMT:

"Sah, my sensors are pickin' up abnormal energy readings. Grid reference CA-18."

"_Can you see anything_?"

"No, sah."

"_Macrovision_."

Zero activated the zoom mode and was taken aback.

"Sah, yer not going to believe this. We've found the contact…right beneath a spider."

"_Did you say you found it right beneath a spider_?"

"Is that a bad thing?"

Suddenly, the contact grew to the size of a small car.

"Sah, it's gettin' bigger!"

In a flash of light, the contact achieved its full size.

"_Tiger, did you just see what I just saw_?" Kate asked over the radio.

"I did."

Ninestein opened a hailing frequency.

"Attention, unidentified contact. You are in protected airspace. Identify yourself, or we will shoot."

Silence.

"We _will_ shoot if you don't answer."

The radio crackled to life.

"_Typical human behavior. Always ready to shoot that which is strange._"

"We do not want war with your people. However, if we are provoked, we will be inclined to shoot back."

"_In that case, emerge from your craft and tell your robots to disengage_."

"I will concede."

A few minutes later, Ninestein emerged into the outback, dust swirling around his eyes as the mysterious ship stirred up clouds of it.

"Come out." he requested.

Suddenly, he vanished in a flash of light.

"Sah!" Zero shouted as he watched the events unfold.

Back on the Battlehawk, Mary was biting her nails when Zero hailed.

"Sergeant-Major?"

"_Cap'n Falconer, you are in command now. Doctor Ninestein has been abducted._"

Mary gulped as she flicked on the radio again.

"_Yes_?"

"Let your prisoner go."

"_Never! Never!_"

A howling cackle came over the radio.

"Whoever you are, let me warn you that your actions could be construed as legitimate grounds for war. If you release the prisoner, we will put this incident behind us."

"_The Earthscum is mine! All mine! And soon, your entire species shall join him!_"

The cackling resumed.

"You leave us no choice, then."

Mary toggled over to the Zeroids' comm frequency.

"Fire at will."

The Zeroids extended the guns built into the left side of their "foreheads" and fired upon the ship in a volley of light.

"_Then so be it!_"

A beam of energy emerged from the ship and cut a swath through a cluster of derelict buildings.

"Hawkwing, take that thing down." Ninestein ordered over his personal commlink.

"_But Tiger-_"

"We don't have a choice here, Kate! As of ten minutes ago, we are at war!"

"_Ten-ten._"

Hawkwing dove from the sky on a dive run towards the alien ship. From his gunner's pod, Hawkeye lined up the wing's massive particle acceleration cannon and fired. A piece of the ship's hull evaporated when it got hit.

"_Retreat!_"

The alien ship roared to life. From her seat in the pilot's pod, Kate watched as her instruments went loopy and dust obscured her vision.

"Plan B, Hawkeye." she ordered.

"_We've got a spare wing, right?_"

"Don't know. Don't care."

Hawkeye grinned as a pair of mechanical arms removed his pod from the wing and brought it down behind Kate's.

"Detaching."

The main fighter detached from the larger wing and sped away, leaving the now-derelict lifting body to spiral down towards on a crash course for the alien ship.

A resounding explosion rocked the area as the wing collided with its target, setting off the unexpended fuel and munitions stored within. The ship fell like a brick, breaking in two upon impact and sending many pieces of itself and its payload flying hither and yon.

"_Mary, tell me that wasn't the most beautiful thing on this green Earth you ever saw!_" Hawkeye boasted over the comm.

Mary was silent as tears rolled down her face as she visualized Ninestein's broken body amongst the flaming wreckage.

_If there's even that much left. He was caught dead center in that blast_.

Just then, a humming noise filled the air as the ship mysteriously reformed.

"What the-" a stunned Hawkeye muttered.

"_Nice try, Earthscum. But I have what you might call an ace up my sleeve, for I control matter itself!_"

The ship roared as it left Earth behind.

"Tiger! NO!"

"_Cap'n! Can't-a thing-dust-break-comms, ma'am!_" Sergeant-Major Zero announced over the radio.

When the dust cleared, all that was left of the battlefield were some scorched patches of sand and bits of alien ship littering the outback.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: For We Have Met The Enemy

"You do realize what you've started, right?" Ninestein snarked.

His captor turned around. Even in the dim lighting of the alien ship, Ninestein could discern a humanoid form.

"You started these hostilities!" the form yelled in a voice not unlike a stereotypical wicked witch.

"No. You did when you abducted me."

The form walked closer to Ninestein. Finally, he could see his captor, and when he did, his stomach turned. The thing looked like a hag with severe burns, and with various bits and pieces of cybernetic equipment sticking out of its face and body.

"What are you?" Ninestein asked.

"We are androids, but you may call me Zelda." the thing answered.

"Alright then, Zelda. What's your interest in Earth?"

"Humanity is a cancer upon the galaxy! You exploit your world to exhaustion, slaughter lesser forms of life to satisfy your hunger, contaminate your ecosphere-"

"So, you want to take us out because we're bastards?"

"No. We wish to put you in your proper place: slavery!"

Zelda cackled again.

"We will soon be on Mars, where we shall take you apart and see what makes you tick!"

"You're wrong, Zelda. There are more Ninesteins than I. Kill me, and one of them shall assume my place within 24 hours."

Zelda paused for thought.

"Hiro? Can you hear me?"

On Spacehawk, Lieutenant Hiro heard Ninestein's message.

"Doctor? What is going on?"

"We're at war now, Hiro. I'm a captive on one of the alien ships. Once it gets into position, blow it out of the sky."

"But-"

"No buts. Do it."

"I will not risk your life, Doctor."

Ninestein begin whistling.

PROCESSING:

C. A. G. E.

OVERRIDE ACCEPTED

SPACE SERGEANT 101: BEGIN TARGET ACQUISITION

TARGET ACQUIRED

FIRING…

A volley of energy blasts shredded the alien ship as Hiro looked on in horror.

"Doctor Ninestein!"

Back on Earth, Mary watched in surprise as Ninestein materialized back into his chair.

"Hello there, Lieutenant." he spoke into the commlink.

"_How- what- why-_"

"I had a theory that if the ship were destroyed, then the resulting energy imbalance would have to rebalance itself. Thusly, I would get sent back to Earth-"

The comm went off.

"Let's go home." Ninestein ordered.

Back on Spacehawk, Hiro flopped into a chair.

"I need a drink…" he muttered as he poured a glass of sake.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: You're Going to War

After returning to Hawknest, Kate's first action was to flop back into bed and try to sleep off the battle adrenaline. The sound of a heavy metal object rolling towards her awakened Hawkwing's pilot from her light sleep.

"Zero?"

"Permission to speak freely, ma'am?"

"Granted."

"Well then, ma'am, I was thinking about our engagement in Woomera. And how Doctor Ninestein got abducted. And how the ship reformed after you blew it up but good."

"And?"

"Nothing."

Zero proceeded to roll away, and Kate fell back asleep.

In the lounge, Hawkeye poured himself another mug of coffee as he resumed his seat in front of the television set and turned on the game console. As it booted up, he grinned as he thought about the preceding encounter.

_We're at war now- and it's lookin' good for us!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Expect the Unexpected

THE NEXT DAY:

Ninestein's hands fumbled as he tried to remove the cork. For some reason, champagne bottles had never been his strong point, and this time was no exception. A low baritone chuckle echoed behind him, no doubt from Zero.

"Tiger, let me."

Ninestein handed the bottle to Mary, who deftly removed the cork with ease.

_Flaming thunderbolts_. Ninestein thought as Mary began to pour the glasses.

"Today, we commemorate the beginning of a war, and with it, the hope of victory. A victory within our grasp." Ninestein pontificated.

Zero extended a small probe and placed it into Ninestein's champagne.

"C.I.G. Champagne is go."

Ninestein's champagne rapidly vanished.

"Actually, sah, your champagne is gone. And my head is spin-spin-spin-spinning-ing-ing-ing."

Ninestein raised his palm and brought it to his face at the drunken Zeroid's antics.

_"Greetings, Earthwretches!_" a familiar voice echoed from thin air.

"Zelda? How-"

"_The universe does not operate on double standards, clone. The destruction of my ship sent you back to Earth, and me back to Mars._"

Ninestein rapidly turned around.

"Battle stations!" he ordered.

"Hiro, what's going on up there?" Ninestein asked once he was back in the Battlehawk.

"_She's heading back to Earth. At present trajectory, her landing site will be in…the Yukon_."

"Ten-ten, Hiro. We'll be there shortly."

Within minutes, the Battlehawk was airborne.

Back at Hawknest, Kate and Hawkeye were back in Hawkwing and ready for launch.

"Ya know, I think Tiger's-" Hawkeye began.

"I know, Hawkeye. You think he's gone overboard and some of your best friends are androids. You've done this before."

The radio in Kate's section of the craft went off.

"_Hawkwing, you have 10-50_."

"Battlehawk, 10-10."

Hawkwing roared to life as it took off.

THE YUKON TERRITORY, CANADA:

0900 LOCAL TIME:

Battlehawk's landing engines flared as the craft made contact with the ground.

"Deploy Battletank." Ninestein ordered.

Mary reached across her work station and activated the deployment sequence. Immediately, a small tracked vehicle fell from beneath the nose of Battlehawk and hit the ground. On Mary's screen, a full-color video appeared.

"Battletank, move to grid reference T6." Mary ordered.

The vehicle complied with her request.

"How the-" Ninestein began.

"I have a way with Zeroids, regardless of size."

Battletank stopped, while the two large spheres embedded in it swiveled around and scanned.

"Hold perimeter."

Just then, a flying saucer-like craft descended from on high.

"_Observe_." Zelda's voice echoed.

In a flash of light, a small paved road materialized.

"_This is but the first of many gifts I have_."

And with that, Zelda departed, leaving four bewildered Terrahawks.

"Penny for your thoughts, Tiger." Mary piped up.

"I am wary of the Greeks, even when bearing gifts." was the reply.

Mary cocked an eyebrow.

"Sah, might I suggest-"

"No, you may not, Zero."

"Ideas?"

"We'll take the Roller."

Zero perked up.

"No, Zero. My Roller. My Rolls-Royce, got it?"

The Zeroid drooped.

_It does seem a bit suspicious to me, but what do I know_? Zero thought.

Outside of Battlehawk, Mary watched as the nose of the transport craft opened up to reveal a gray Rolls-Royce.

"_Hello, Doctor Ninestein_." a male voice announced.

Mary cocked an eyebrow again.

"Who's driving?" she asked.

Ninestein pointed to the car.

"HUDSON, open the doors."

"_As you command, Doctor._"

The two climbed in.

"So, who's Hudson?" Mary asked once the two were underway.

"You're in him. It's an acronym. Heuristic Universal Driver with Sensory and Orbital Navigation."

"Clever."

"_Captain Falconer, are you enjoying yourself_?"

"Yes, HUDSON."

Just then, HUDSON ground to a halt.

"Something wrong?"

"_Yes, Captain Falconer_."

Mary craned her neck and saw a collection of cubes littering the road.

"Er…"

Just then, the cubes formed four columns.

"Uh oh–"

Force fields formed in front of, behind, and to either side of HUDSON.

"_Fooled you, Earthscum! Now, you will die a long, slow death!_" Zelda's voice echoed.

Ninestein and Mary looked at each other in fright.

"HUDSON, patch me through to all Terrahawks comms."

"_Done_."

"All Terrahawks, this is a 10-90. Zelda just played us like a violin, and now she's ready to cut our strings."

Hawkwing soared overhead.

"_Tiger, you and Mary climb onto the roof, and we'll see if we can airlift you-_"

A force field formed above the roof.

"_Now, your fate is sealed._" Zelda announced.

Inside HUDSON, Ninestein and Mary were clinging onto each other.

"Any hope?" Mary asked.

"Sergeant-Major Zero. He could hit one of those columns and break the force field."

"By reaching high speeds."

"That's right. He can hit like a cannon shell."

In Battlehawk, Zero was nestled upon his perch.

"What to do? Help Ninestein, and curry favor with him that way? Or leave him and be rid of him forever?"

Just then, something clicked.

"I've got to save them. Mary's down there."

And with that, Zero dropped out of Battlehawk.

"St-_roll _on!" he shouted as he began rolling toward the force fields.

Five minutes later, the surrounding countryside was bathed in a loud clashing noise as a cannonball-sized mass collided with the cubes.

"He did it." Ninestein muttered.

"_Doctor Ninestein, I advise we get out of here before someone makes another attempt on your life_."

"Ten-ten, HUDSON. Switch to camouflage and return to Battlehawk."

As if on cue, HUDSON changed colors.

"Tiger, what paint did you use?" Mary asked.

"Well, it's technically called "Nanoparticle Reflective Paint", but the can said "chameleon" on it."

That night at Hawknest, Zero and Ninestein were alone in Battlehawk.

"Zero, report."

"SAH!"

"You were implicitly ordered to stay aboard Battlehawk, and you disobeyed."

"With all due respect, sah, if I had stayed aboard, then I would have been complicit in the murder of a superior officer. Lesser of two evils, says I."

"How do you even make moral judgements?"

"Actually, sah, it was because Captain Falconer was with you."

"I guess I owe you this one. Thanks, Zero."

And with that, Ninestein left.

"Thanks, Zero. _Thanks, Zero!_ He thanked me, Sergeant-Major Zero! Pinch me, I'm dreaming!"

Back on Mars, Zelda entered what appeared to be a combination of a morgue and a laboratory.

"So, the Terrahawks have beaten me twice. But I have plenty more aces up my sleeve with you."

She pointed to a large cryonic pod lying in the middle of the floor.

"Sram, Lord of Feloni, I order you to rise!"

As if on cue, the pod deactivated, and a large reptilian creature awakened from his slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Thunder Roar

"Hello, mother." a gurgling voice announced.

Zelda turned and saw an orc-like creature trundle into the room.

"Yung-Star, my son. What brings you here?"

"I just wish to bid Sram farewell before he departs for Earth."

Sram turned around.

"Bye, Sram! See you when you return!" Yung-Star exclaimed.

"Ooh, that'll learn 'em!" Zero chortled as he lined up the sights of a virtual rifle and unloaded it into an enemy's skull.

Ninestein walked in and saw the Sergeant-Major.

"Zero!"

"Sah!"

Zero leapt out of the chair and back onto his perch as Ninestein resumed his seat.

"WHAT?!"

Mary walked in.

"Tiger, what's wrong?"

"I caught him playing _my_ video game! In _my_ chair!"

"What was your score, Sergeant-Major?"

"820 points that match, ma'am. And I hadn't finished."

"820? That's-"

"More than your highest ever score, Tiger?"

Ninestein fumed as he resumed his seat.

"Tiger, you could stand to show the Sergeant-Major some more gratitude. After all, he saved our lives."

Ninestein sighed as he flopped back into his chair.

"Well, let's see if Hiro has any reports."

As if on cue, the comm link went off.

"_Doctor Ninestein, we have a contact. Energy signature consistent with Zelda's ships._"

"Visual."

An image of the contact appeared.

"_It appears to be a scout craft of some kind._"

"Blow it out of the sky."

"_10-10_."

On Spacehawk, Hiro and 101 were lining up the guns when a comm channel opened.

"Doctor Ninestein, we are busy trying to intercept the contact."

Just then, a deafening roar echoed through Spacehawk's CIC, knocking Hiro to the floor.

"What in blue blazes was that?" he asked as he staggered back to his feet.

"I don't know, sir, but it was enough to misalign our targeting systems. It'll take days to get everything calibrated again." was 101's answer.

"Doctor, it's through. Send out Hawkwing."

"_One step ahead, Hiro_."

"So, where's the contact?" Kate asked.

"_It'll be there shortly, Kate._"

"10-10."

Just then, the small craft entered Kate and Hawkeye's line of sight.

"Never mind, I see it now."

From his gunner's pod, Hawkeye lined up a shot with the particle accelerator cannon.

"Locked on. Firing now!"

A deafening roar filled the air, dispersing the particle beam before it made contact.

"What in Sam Hill was that?" Hawkeye asked.

"I've got no idea."

"_Maintain interception_." Ninestein ordered.

"10-10." Kate replied.

Hawkeye lined up another shot and fired. This time, the beam connected with its mark and sent it spiraling down. The commlink was flooded with angry roars and growls all the way down.

"Contact down. Crash site: Badwater County, Arizona." Kate radioed.

"_We'll be there shortly_." Ninestein replied.

SOME HOURS LATER:

Battlehawk loomed over the desert below before dropping the Battletank from midair. The vehicle bounced slightly as it hit the ground before going over to the crash site.

"Sah, Battletank reports the landing zone's safe."

Battlehawk settled down on the ground.

"I'd like to get in closer. Stand by for Terrahawk launch."

The cockpit of Battlehawk angled itself upward before launching as the Terrahawk. Within minutes, Ninestein had situated the craft next to the crash site.

"Zero, get some of your men to keep an eye on Battlehawk just in case someone survived."

"On it, sah."

Zero raised an antenna.

"Numbers 01, 02, and 13, establish perimeter defense around Battlehawk. Ninestein's orders."

Ninestein walked out to the remains of the contact. What was left was scorched from Hawkwing's interception and its entry into Earth's atmosphere. Just as he walked closer, Ninestein noticed a sickly green substance on the remnants.

"What is this stuff?" he wondered aloud.

He swept his wrist across a good-sized splatter of the substance, letting the implant monitor on his wrist analyze it.

"Mary, you may want to look at this."

Back in Terrahawk, Mary watched as the results of Ninestein's analysis swept across the screen at her work station.

"_Comments?_"

"I'll go out on a limb and say it's some kind of blood."

"_Green blood? At last check-_"

"It's blood, Tiger, but something's off about it."

"_Define 'off'_."

Just then, Ninestein's commlink picked up a signal.

"_Hello, Earthscum. I am Sram, Lord of Feloni._"

"What do you want?"

"_I wish to speak with you, Doctor Ninestein. Meet me at the cave five paces from the crash site. Alone and unarmed._"

"And if I refuse?"

A thunderous roar echoed across the desert, knocking a few small rock formations down.

"_Convinced_?"

"You win this round, Sram."

Ninestein walked into the cave.

"Alright, Sram. I'm here. Now where are you?"

"Over here."

Ninestein turned and saw a reptilian form pinned beneath a pile of rocks.

"So, we meet face-to-face, Ninestein. I will admit that you are abnormally unafraid for a being making contact with a…monster such as myself." Sram rhapsodized.

"You're awfully poetic for a lizard man." Ninestein snarked back.

"Touché. For the leader of such a despicable organization as the Terrahawks, you have a way with words."

Just then, Ninestein noticed dark green splotches on Sram's armor.

"You're bleeding."

"Let me bleed then. Death has no sting for me now. A benefit of allying myself with Zelda."

Ninestein unholstered a pistol and put it to Sram's head.

"What do you know about Zelda?"

"Enough to give you one warning. Surrender now, human, and you will be spared the worst of Zelda."

"Let her do her worst."

"In that case, I shall take you with me!"

And with that, Sram let loose one last roar. Rocks fell as the cave collapsed, sealing Ninestein in with the dying creature. When the roar finished, Sram closed his eyes and died.

"_Tiger! Are you okay?_"

Ninestein staggered to his feet.

"Sram's dead, but I'm holed up in this cave with his body. Get Battlehawk to start excavating."

"_How deep are you_?"

"If I had to guess, I'd say about anywhere from a hundred and fifty to two hundred feet."

"_Sit tight_."

From Terrahawk, Mary maneuvered the larger craft in front of the blocked cave. Once it was in position, she opened the nose up and extended Battlehawk's built-in rock crusher.

"Beginning excavation."

The rocks began to roll in.

"_Estimated time to completion: 15 minutes_."

"Thanks, Mary."

Ninestein signed off as he sat back against a nearby rock.

"I don't feel very well…" he moaned.

"_Air levels should hold for at least 12 hours._" a voice announced.

Ninestein grimaced as he looked at the implant monitor on his wrist. Or as he called it, TIM.

"Then what's the problem?"

"_I'm picking up traces of a potent neurotoxin in your bloodstream_."

"What?"

Ninestein raised his right arm and saw a large cut running across it. As he gawked, he noticed a green substance near the cut.

"What the-"

"_Environmental scans indicate that the substance on your arm is the responsible agent._"

Ninestein collapsed.

"TIM just paged. Medical emergency." Zero announced.

"What's the problem?" Mary asked.

"_Doctor Ninestein is suffering from acute poisoning. Advise administration of xenotoxin antidote within 2 to 3 minutes_."

Mary looked at the instrument panel.

"45 feet to go? Damnit! We'll never get to him in time!"

"Ma'am, I've got an idea." Zero piped up.

Mary perked up.

"I'm all ears."

Zero assumed his position atop a nearby hill.

"St-_roll_ on!" he yelled.

Within seconds, he attained maximum speed and crashed through the rocks blocking the cave entrance.

"I found 'im!"

Zero extended a syringe and injected it into Ninestein's arm. Almost immediately, the Terrahawks's leader shot up.

"Zero? That you?"

"Rest easy, sah. We've got to get ya back to Hawknest for proper treatment."

"But what about Sram's body?" Ninestein asked

"Leave it, sah."

Ninestein hobbled to his feet and pulled Sram's body out from beneath the rock pile.

"Sah, lie down. You're still pretty weak."

"Since when do you give the orders, Zero?"

"Since Cap'n Falconer told me to finish the excavator's job, sah!"

Five minutes later, Zero and Ninestein emerged from the cave and reentered Terrahawk.

"TIM, how-"

"_He's starting to show signs of poisoning once more. I advise getting him back to Hawknest within one hour._"

"10-10."

And with that, Terrahawk returned to its mother craft.

"Let me get this straight. The ship we shot down was crewed by a lizard man who's in cahoots with Zelda, and whose blood is toxic to humans?" Kate asked Mary.

"That's the gist of what Tiger told me before he passed out during the flight."

Hawkeye walked in.

"Just got that thing's carcass to the morgue. He's a heavy one, I'll give him that." he announced.

An awkward pause settled over the room.

"So, how's Tiger?"

"Still pretty bad, but he's getting better."

Mary looked in at Ninestein from behind the pane of glass separating her from the hospital bed.

"Are you sure he'll make a full recovery?"

"Dunno."

"Thanks for taking care of him, Katie."

"You know, this isn't what I signed up for. Guess you owe me a drink." Kate teased.

"I'll pay!" Hawkeye interjected.

Kate and Mary looked at each other.

"Drinks on Hawkeye? Now this is what I signed up for!" Kate exclaimed, ruffling Mary's hair as she did so.

"Oh, it's on, Kate Kestrel!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Chain of Command

"So, how long am I going to be in here?" Ninestein asked.

"If you keep responding to these treatments, you'll be out in a week or two. Three at the most." was Kate's answer.

"Katie, you're evil."

Just then, Zero rolled in.

"Doctor Ninestein, Johnson wants to speak with you."

"Patch him through the monitor."

The image of a gray-haired man materialized on the computer monitor next to Ninestein's bed.

"Colonel, how is everything?"

"_Ninestein, I've told you we can be casual here. Call me Alexander when it's not official business._"

"Ten-ten, Alexander."

"_So, how are you holding up?_"

"Somewhere between 'hellish' and 'I don't know'."

"_Good to hear. Moving on, when are you going to begin your autopsy of Sram?_"

A squelching noise answered Johnson's question.

"I think we just started. I'll file the report afterwards."

"_Goodbye, Ninestein_."

Johnson's image vanished and was replaced with an autopsy.

"How's it going with Sram?" Ninestein asked.

"_Peachy._" Hawkeye answered.

"_Hawkeye! We need paper towels ASAP!_" Kate ordered.

"_10-10_."

Ninestein fell back into bed, grinning.

_Your move, Zelda. We're leveling the playing field._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Close Call

"What do you mean, it just disappeared?"

"I know what I saw, Mary. We put Sram's body back in the morgue after the autopsy. When I came around to pick it up for incineration, the body was gone." Hawkeye answered.

"How does a body that big just disappear?" Kate asked, a tablet spread across her lap.

Ninestein proceeded to walk in, still weak from his near-death experience.

"So, what'd I miss?" he asked.

"Nothing much. Just small talk about a missing corpse and Mark Darrel-"

"What was that about Mark Darrel I heard?" Ninestein demanded.

"Said in his column he'd drop a bombshell tonight about Mars." Hawkeye replied.

"And the missing corpse, Hawkeye?"

"Well…Sram's body kinda disappeared from the morgue."

"WHAT?! You let that thing get taken from us?"

"Sir, I checked the security footage. Nobody got into the morgue between the autopsy wrap and this morning." Zero piped up.

"How the-"

"Zelda reclaims her own." Mary deadpanned.

THAT NIGHT:

"Here it comes, Tiger." Kate announced.

The four members of the Terrahawks and several Zeroids swarmed together as the large television set in the lounge booted up.

"_Good evening, and welcome to Century 21 News. I'm Mark Darrel. Joining me tonight is Colonel Alexander Johnson of NASA_."

Hawkeye munched loudly on some popcorn as the camera panned over to Darrel and Johnson.

"_Good evening, Colonel._"

"_And to you too, Mister Darrel._"

"_With all due respect, you can drop the formality, Colonel. Tell us the truth about Mars_."

"_The Mars base is undergoing an unplanned radio silence._"

"_You're lying. I believe that the base was destroyed in an act of war, and Mars occupied by the attackers. I believe the invaders intend to conquer the Earth. And I believe that a spec ops organization has been founded to combat the threat. And I believe they are called the Terrahawks_. _Any comments?_"

"_Pure speculation, Mister Darrel. With all due respect, you'd make a good writer for the pulps._"

"_What about the Terrahawks-_"

The television set went off, and an awkward silence settled over the room, only to be broken by Hawkeye's incessant munching.

"Told ya he'd drop a bombshell." Kate announced.

"How'd he find out about us?" Ninestein asked.

Silence settled over the room once more.

THE NEXT DAY:

On Spacehawk, Hiro was enjoying a bit of downtime by playing poker with some of the shipboard Zeroids. From storage, he had gathered an old sun visor and put it on 101's head.

"Alright, call out." 101 ordered.

"Five of a kind." Hiro announced.

"Flush." a Zeroid replied.

"Straight."

"Pair."

"Three of a kind."

"Looks like you win, Lieutenant." 101 deadpanned.

Hiro grinned as he scooped up the poker chips.

"Next round, Lieutenant."

While this was going on, the sensors were picking up a double echo. As per their programming, the shipboard Zeroids who weren't playing poker took aim and prepared to fire. Unfortunately, the second echo zipped away and got out of Spacehawk's firing line, leaving the Zeroids aiming at a commercial freighter. At that point, they realized their mistake and stopped.

FAYETTE COUNTY, KENTUCKY:

Mark Darrel looked over the information his source at NASA had given him regarding the Terrahawks.

"If what I've gotten is correct, then Terrahawks's off-the-books status prohibits standard supply measures. My guess is that they're employing couriers or piggybacking on civilian transports-"

A flash of lightning lit up the night.

"Lightning, but no thunder. Perhaps I need a drink."

Darrel walked over to his liquor cabinet and produced a bottle of whiskey, which he promptly poured. Just then, heavy footsteps walked in.

"Greetings, earthling."

He turned around and saw a gnarled hag in a white dress.

"Who are you?"

"I am Zelda."

"What do you want?"

"I believe we have a mutual interest in the Terrahawks organization."

"I'm game-"

At that moment, Yung-Star snuck behind Darrel and clubbed him unconscious with a nearby baseball bat.

"My son, you could have at least tried a less crude method."

"But mother, it worked."

"Take him to the ship for programming."

"Oh goody!"

THE DAY AFTER:

Mary walked into Battlehawk's cockpit.

"Tiger?"

Ninestein turned around.

"What is it, Mary?"

She raised a piece of paper.

"What is this?"

"An official protest against your disciplining Hawkeye."

"Seven days' loss of privilege for failure to file a service report? If this were any other spec ops organization, he'd have been court-martialed and shot for dereliction of duty."

"But it may not have been his fault!"

"It was his job, Mary."

Mary rolled her eyes.

"Anything else you want to tell me?"

"The supply Overlander's reached section 4."

"Good! Maybe they took my request for lobster claws this time."

"Tiger, you're incorrigible!"

"Mary, you're a day at the beach."

Zero made a sound not unlike someone clearing their throat.

"Speak up, Zero."

"Sah, I think we should take Hawkwing with us this time. You know, just in case."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with you." Ninestein muttered.

SONORAN DESERT, MEXICO:

Mark Darrel waited patiently, accompanied by a Cube and an android copy of himself that Zelda had created.

"So, what's the plan?" Darrel asked his duplicate.

"We wait until the Terrahawks' supply vehicle shows up." the duplicate answered.

"And then what? Blow it up?"

"No. Use it as bait to get me captured by the Terrahawks."

"But-"

"I'm expendable, Darrel. Zelda has other uses for you."

"Got it."

The real Darrel then turned away and began walking to the nearest highway, while the Cube and the duplicate waited. After nearly 3 hours, the ground rumbled as the immense land train known as the Overlander rolled towards the interlopers' position.

"Here it comes…" the faux Darrel muttered.

The Cube snapped into action and stopped the Overlander just shy of the small ridge it was sitting on.

"Now, to work."

The android climbed into the Overlander's cab and began driving.

"Set her down gently." Ninestein ordered.

Mary nodded as she landed the Battlehawk.

"Status on the Overlander?" Ninestein asked.

"Five miles due north, but it's stopped." came the answer.

Mary looked up, a worried look in her eyes.

"Could it be-"

"Not unlikely. Then again, it could have been making another drop-off for someone else."

"But that's the thing, Tiger. There's nobody who would be expecting it apart from military or police forces stationed for anti-cartel combat-"

Just then, Zero beeped.

"Something to say?"

"Sir, the Overlander's moving again."

Ninestein flipped a switch and the back cargo door swung open.

"Here it comes…"

The Overlander appeared over the horizon.

"Should be stopping in 2 minutes."

Just then, Hawkwing buzzed.

"_Kate to Battlehawk. Come in, Battlehawk._"

"This is Battlehawk. I read you."

"_If I were you, I'd get out of the way, pronto. Overlander's picking up speed, and it's heading directly your way!_"

A look out the window confirmed Kate's story.

"Looks like a runaway!" Ninestein exclaimed.

"It's not. Someone's driving it."

Ninestein failed to miss a beat.

"Close cargo doors!"

"Ten-ten!"

The doors slammed shut.

"Yea verily, though I charge through the valley of the shadow of death, I shall fear no evil, for I am driving a train-sized mass of take that!" the faux Darrel quoted within the Overlander's cab.

The Overlander barreled towards the grounded Battlehawk, missing it completely.

"Well, at least the driver isn't very good…" Ninestein muttered.

The land train turned around for a second go.

"We're not waiting for him to get another shot! 10-50!"

"Ten-ten!"

And with that, Battlehawk roared skyward as the Overlander passed by. An obnoxious scraping noise echoed through the cockpit as the landing gear's caterpillar tracks rubbed against the weaponized land train.

"That was too close for comfort!" Ninestein exclaimed.

Mary reached for the comm.

"Hawkwing, catch up with the Overlander. And get it _good_."

"_10-10._"

From her section of Hawkwing, Kate lined up the front-mounted lasers and fired, severing one of the Overlander's trailers, which then exploded.

"There go the munitions!"

"_Keep firing until that thing stops!_"

"Got it."

Kate fired again, severing another trailer.

"Everything else is intact!"

"_Is the Overlander stopped?_"

"Just about!"

Kate pulled the trigger one last time, and the Overlander's cab section skidded across the Sonoran Desert.

"Got it."

A few minutes later, Ninestein walked over the remains of the Overlander's cab and saw a man crouched behind a rock.

"Well, well. Mister Mark Darrel." he said upon seeing the man.

Darrel made a slicing gesture, and the Cube swiveled around. Ninestein was the quicker draw, and the Cube was destroyed.

"Alright then, Darrel. You're coming into custody with us."

And with that, Ninestein slapped a pair of handcuffs onto the Overlander's hijacker and led him back to the Battlehawk.

"I'm telling you, all I wanted was a story!" Darrel pleaded once they were back at Hawknest.

"Oh really? Then explain why you committed attempted murder, theft and hijacking of military equipment, and collaboration with the enemy." Ninestein replied.

"I didn't know!"

"Lies! All of it! If it weren't for the fact you've somehow learned of our existence, I'd have you put before a tribunal!"

Darrel's eyes lit up in rage as he charged at Ninestein. A quick shot from Hawkeye's stun gun sent him sprawling to the floor.

"Lock him up!"

Kate and Hawkeye picked Darrel's unconscious body off the floor and lugged it into the Hawknest brig.

"Can I at least have a drink of water?"

"No. Ninestein's orders." the guarding Zeroid replied.

Mary turned around.

"Go get mister Darrel something to drink."

The Zeroid rolled away, and Mary approached the bars. Suddenly, Darrel grabbed onto her arm with a vise-like grip.

"Let go!"

A sickening _CRACK!_ echoed through the room as he broke Mary's arm and dislocated her shoulder.

"You _son of a-_"

Darrel proceeded to grab onto the bars and bent them effortlessly. Before Mary could do anything, he was out of his cell and running. Just afterwards, Ninestein, the guard Zeroid, and Zero entered.

"What the hell happened here?" Ninestein asked upon seeing the carnage.

"I went to get the prisoner something to drink." the guard answered.

"Sah! We've got a man down!"

Ninestein turned and saw Mary sprawled across the floor, moaning in pain.

"What-"

"He-he-"

"He _what_, Mary? Think clearly."

"Sah, she's sufferin' from shell shock!"

Ninestein looked at Mary's arm.

"He hurt you, didn't he?"

Mary nodded.

"Flaming thunderbolts!"

In Hawknest infirmary, Mary watched as her arm and shoulder were put in a sling.

_Get some rest, Mary_. Ninestein signed from the waiting area.

_Will do._ Mary signed back.

"Attention, all present personnel. We have an intruder in Hawknest! You are to consider him as unarmed and dangerous. Your orders are to shoot to kill. Any questions?"

Silence settled over the room.

"Good. Hawkeye, you and Zero cover the reactor and armory. Kate, you take the launch hangars and fuel depots. I'll cover the magazine."

"How convenient for me that the Terrahawks keep their explosives in one place. Makes it easier for a chain reaction." Darrel muttered as he readied the detonators.

Footsteps echoed through the magazine.

"Who's there?"

"Surrender now, Darrel, and we may spare you." Ninestein demanded.

"One false step, and I blow this place to kingdom come!" came the response.

Ninestein drew his pistol and fired a clip into Darrel's chest. He staggered around and fell. Surprisingly, no explosions broke out.

"What the-" Ninestein mused when he approached Darrel's remains.

Before his eyes was Darrel's body, with a gaping hole in its chest. From that hole emerged black smoke.

"An android? That means-"

Just then, Ninestein's phone buzzed.

"Johnson?"

"_Doctor Ninestein, we've got a problem. Remember Mark Darrel?_"

"I just figured it out- he's alive and out there somewhere."

EL PASO, TEXAS:

Mark Darrel grinned as he sipped his drink and thought about what Zelda had ordered him to do.

"Yes. Start my own faction to oppose the Terrahawks. I shall call them the Lensmen…" he muttered as he drew a symbol on a napkin.


End file.
